Why You Ran Away
by Aurum Rex
Summary: You are a little five year old green eyed boy, very thin but not enough to be malnourished. You are currently in a dusty cup board under the stairs, also known as, your 'room'. (this is my first fic, I'm still thinking if I'm going to make it a one shot or continue the story)


Why You Ran Away.

You are a little five year old green eyed boy, very thin but not enough to be malnourished. You are currently in a dusty cup board under the stairs, also known as, your 'room'.

Suddenly you hear noises from upstairs. You just realize that it must be morning already and any moment now your so called relatives will come pounding on your 'room' and demand you to do physical labor which is mostly fitted on slaves, but on your case it's called 'chores'.

You hear your stomach audibly make its presence known. You ignore it, instead you get out of your 'room' and proceed to do your 'chores' even before your relatives comes. You don't want to admit it but you want your relatives to accept you, perhaps even love you. You think that if you be a good boy then they will treat you better, perhaps give you more food. At that moment you fantasize about food. You remember what the Dursleys, your relatives, had last Christmas. Sure you didn't eat any of the delicious lamb cuts, or the savory roast beef but you were able to smell them and you loved the smell. You continue fantasizing about food until you notice that you relatives are creating more noise upstairs.

They are probably all awake by now, even your cousin, who by physical appearance it quite the opposite of what you look like. You fat and pampered cousin, Dudley, is the first one to get down the stairs, which is quite odd since usually your cousin is the last one to follow. Your cousin is closely followed by a woman who resembles a thin horse, your aunt Petunia. Then you hear a thumping sound on the stairs and you realize that that sound can only be made by a very enormous man, your uncle Vernon.

Your thoughts get disrupted by your little cousin. He proceeds on tackling you and you lose balance by the weight of your cousin which greatly exceeds your own. You fall on the floor your cousin laughs and mocks you and tears start to linger in your eyes only to be cut off by a comment from your aunt saying to her sweet precious little angel that it is too early to play and a disapproving comment to you on how you tempted to make your cousin play first thing in the morning. Then they go away.

You continue on your 'chores' for the rest of the day. You get rid of the all non-existent dust on the Dursley's furniture. You wipe all the mess your cousin did while eats his favorite chocolate cake, the same chocolate cake which your mouth waters every time you see it, the same chocolate cake which your cousin taunts you every chance he's got, the same chocolate cake that you aren't allowed to eat not even a crumb of it. You arrange and put away all your cousin's toys back to its original places. Unfortunately your cousin deliberately threw a bouncy ball beneath the dining table where his mum and dad are currently eating. You go there and try to pick it up. You made a big mistake.

The bouncy ball slipped out of your hand, bounced on the floor, then just to your luck bounced straight into your uncle Vernon's cup of tea making the liquid spray all over the newspaper that he was reading. You hear a growl come out of your uncle and see your cousin snickering at the sidelines, and then you become tense and dread the moment when your uncle will lower his newspaper and scold you. He puts down the paper and you get a clear view of your uncle's face, purple with rage.

Your uncle grabs you by your shirt and starts shouting insults at you, saying the word 'freak' more than the other insults. You start to cry and think about the other times when your uncle did this to you; you lost count on vast number of times. You hung you head down low as silent tears drip down your face. This kind of stuff is not uncommon to you, your uncle seems to be mad at you even for simple things like forgetting simple things like adding sugar to his tea or just by you being too happy. You don't understand why your uncle gets mad at you easily and calls you a 'freak' but you accept it. For the longest time you believed him and you thought that you were a bad boy and you deserved it. Then you realize, after watching some shows in the telly, that what they are doing to you isn't right. You see the little kid at the telly being loved and taken care of and you feel sad. You see your cousin having everything he ever wanted, and you having none of it. You just know that it isn't right, that it's wrong and that they aren't supposed to do that to you. But you are afraid of them.

You uncle Vernon stops his insults and takes out his belt. You a chill down your bones and fear consumes you. You know what will happen next and you brace yourself for it.

'Whip'

You close your eyes and try to ease the pain as you brace yourself for another, and another and another.

'Whip'

'Whip'

'Whip'

It continued for haft an hour, you feel blood at your back and tears floor your face. You are ordered to go back to your 'room' and think about the wrong things you have done. Later you cry yourself to sleep while you feel the pain of today's beatings. You enjoy another day in this paradise called Number Four Pivet Drive.


End file.
